Baby Talk
by AryaElf
Summary: Battousai and Kenshin are in separated bodies and Battousai is a girl. No they are not dating, that would be wrong. Read to see. In collaboration with Batousai until chapter 8. She wrote the smut, though. I refuse to. Will change picture soon.
1. Chapter 1

Battousai was walking back towards the dojo after training in a nearby feild he had wondered off too. He looked up at

the sky. The sun was almost set. Everyone at the dojo would be looked up the street to find Sano walking

towards him.

"where the hell have you been?" Sano screamed down the street. Battousai sighed. He had been gone longer than

usual today. He had wanted to be alone so he broke the speical bond between him and of Kenshin angered

Battousai. It wasnt that Battousai was angrey at him personaly it was just that when the two personalitys split and went

into their own bodies Battousai ended up with a female body (and as much as he hated it, he looked damn good as a girl.)

Kenshin still had a male body. They both still looked alot alike. they both had the same hight, body wait, scar, and red

hair.

"Batto! Dont ignore me dammit!" sano yelled snapping the ex-hitokiri out of his was now standing

directly in front of him. Sano suddnly grabbed Batousai's arm and finally Batousai look the ex-street fighter in the eyes.

After a few seconds the ex-street fighters eyes seemed to soften and say "I understand".

Sano put his arm around Battousai's waste, and Battousai put leaned his head against Sano's chest. Sano looked

around to see if anyone else was around. No one was so Sano used his other hand to slowly lift up the redhead's chin.

all too slowly there lips came closer together. Sano just barly brushed his lips against Battousai's when they heard

someone screaming up the street. Sano sighed and pulled away as Kenshin aproached with Kaoru.

"what are you too doing in the middle of the street?" Kaoru demanded to know. neither one said anything.

Battousai just decided to brush it off and looked and Kenshin and Kaoru togther. They had been a couple for a few months

now. They tried to hide it but you could tell by the way they acted around eachother and by the way Kaoru would blush

if Kenshin looked at her a certin way.

"We were searching for you for a verry long time B." kenshin said while smiling.

"So I have been told." he replyed back.

"just where did you go off to when you broke the connection?" Kenshin asked. Battousai started to walk forward and

said "lets go eat. ill pay this time." Sano caught up to him and started talking to him about how a guy tried to cut his

own hair and accidently cut part of his ear off. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at eachother and then started to walk with them.

"Hey B?"Kenshin said from behind Battousai.

"What" Battousai said slightly looking back at kenshin, before stopping and grabbing both him and Kaoru and

pulling them up next to him. He then keept walking. Every one stoped for a moment and kinda just stared at Battousai's back

with a face that said "what the hell was that." they all just shrugged it off

"Are you gonna ask a question or not?" Battousai said annoyed

"...Oh yea. how are you going to pay for this?"

"Do you rely want to know?" Battousai reply with a playful smirk on his face.

"I dont think I want to now." Kenshin said jokingly. They both laughed and all of them walked the rest of the way

to a restraunt.

As soon as they all started eating Battousai asked "By the way where is Yahiko?"

"sleeping at the dojo." Sano replyed. Battousai looked over at his spiky haired lover sitting next to him. He couldnt

help but smile a little. Why the hell did he love Sano so much? Battousai decided not to think about it to much right now

as he rubbed his temples. God! today was taking forever to get over with. Battousai sighed and put his hand down beneath the

table. Sano noticed and slowly lowered his hand and intertwined his fingers with Battousai's. Kenshin and Kaoru didnt seem

to notice. Battousai leaned a little closer to sano and sano, caught in the moment, put his chopsticks down and put his arm

around battousai and pulled him closer.

"Hey you too, where do you guys think you are?" Kenshins voice broke the silence as he scolded the too. Battousai

sighed and sat back up but kept his fingers intertwined with Sano's.

"You know we could always go somewhere else, couldnt we sano?" Battousai said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Sano only smiled, and Kaoru blushed.

"Maybe you shouldnt be out in public B." Kenshin counterd.

"Well i dont know you could learn a thing or too from me." Battousai said with a smirk on his face.

"like what? learning how to put on make up?"

Battousai laughed and leaned back. The one thing he rely wanted to do right now was go into a dark room with Sano and

attack him. Battousai closed his eyes. It was very diffrent with sano now that his was in a girls body, and sometimes

it felt weird, but Battousai didnt mind it to much. after all it was for the one he cared about.

Battousai opeaned his eyes and looked at sano. He had finished eating and was now talking to Kaoru and Kenshin

about something that happened earlier today. Battousai suddnly got a gag like feeling in the back of his throat. It

was strange because he didnt eat anything. The feeling got stronger so he stood up and rushed to the bathroom. After

a few moments he finaly came back out and sat back down.

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked looking concerned.

"Yea its probably just the stomach flu or something." Battousai said shrugging it off. Every one else seemed to

do the same. Then they all got into a debate about was more girly out of all of them. Kenshin lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was walking out of the restraunt, when sano pulled Battousai into a darker part of the street so that no one

could see them, sano and lifted up the ex-hitokiri's chin and Sano slowly brushed his lips against he smaller redheads.

Battousai reached up and grabbed sano's shoulders and pulled him down until there lips finaly met. Sano smiled against

Battousai's lips, and then wound his arms around the redheads waist. Battousai put his arms around Sano's shoulders.

The ex-hitokiri moaned his approval as sano's tounge started to explore his mouth. Battousai pulled Sano closer, and

sano started to bring his other hand towards Battousai's chest when the red-head caught his hand pulled away from the

spiky haired taller man.

"Not here" was all the redhead said.

"Then do you want to stay the night?" the taller man asked with a ruggish grin on his face.

"Do you realy need to ask?" Battousai said with a devilish smirk on his face as he pulled sano down again and

kissed him. After a few minutes they both pulled away gasping for air. Battousai took sano's hand and pulled him to

where kaoru and Kenshin had stopped beneath a street light to hug eachother as well. Kenshin was just about to kiss

Kaoru when Battousai chimed in

"ahem..."

"oh hey you guys caught up." Kenshin said as he let Kaoru go. She was blushing from head-to-toe and Battousai

had a sudden thought of revenge.

"Where do you guys think you are...What are you doing in the middle of the street!" Battousai said in high

pitched voice he used when mocking, as he repeted the words they had said to him earlier.

"Come on now Batto, stop teasing the two lovebirds" sano said as he put extra emphises on the last word.

"You two only think your funny" Kenshin said, pretending to be annoyed and Kaoru was still blushing beside him.

"Oh I know we are funny" Battousai said with a smirk on his face.

"Were you going to say something..Battousai?" Kaoru said finaly recovering from her embarresed state of mind.

"hm...oh yea, dont bother looking for me tonight"

"Where are you going B?" Kenshin asked with a more seirous tone. Battousai smiled, and replyed

"This one is going to do you a favor and stay with Sano tonight...that way you too will have the dojo all to yourselfs

tonight." Battousai purposely jumped over the fact that yahiko was sleeping there because that damn boy could sleep through

just about anything. Kaoru blushed at Battousais unexpected words and Sano laughed under his breath. Kenshin tried to cover

up his faint blush with a smile. They all just stood there staring at eachother for what seemed like ages. Battousai leaned

back against Sano's strong frame, and Sano wrapped his arm around Battousai's girl body. Battousai could stay like that

forever, but at last he pulled away and spoke towards Kenshin and Kaoru.

"These two will be off now, have a good night Ken, Kaoru." Battousai did a little bow as he said both of their names

and Kenshin gave a genuine smile.

"Good night Sano and Battousai." Kaoru said. At this Battousai turned around to look at Sano and smiled at the the

spikey haired lover. Battousai offered his hand and Sano took it as the started to walk off the street together. Battousai

looked back over his shoulder to see Kaoru and kenshin to find them in eachothers arms once again. Battousai smiled at them

warmly and then returned his attention back to Sano. Sano put his arm over Battousai's shoulder and pulled him closer as they

walked towards sano's house. Battousai thought about how much time he actually spent with Sano. It seemed like Sano was

always there when Battousai needed him. Battousai felt a strange happiness bubble up inside of him, as he thought about the

man walking right next to him. Sano looked down at him through the corner of his eye, and he slowly let his hand dropp

off the redheads shoulder to his waist. Battousai answered by leaning his head on Sano's shoulder. They walked like this in

silence the rest of the way to sano's house.

Once inside the house Sano offerd Battousai a drink and Battousai accepted. Sano dissapeared and Battousai sat down and

leaned against the wall and waited for Sano to return.

Once sano returned he saw Battousai, smiled, and sat down next to him. Battousai looked at him and brought his hand up

to stroke Sano's cheek. Sano put down the stuff he had carried into the room with and pulled the rehead into his arms.

Battousai put his other hand around sano's neck and pulled him closer so Battousai could kiss the taller man. sano groaned as

Battousai pulled Sano on top of him. Sano brought his hand to the bottom of Battousai's shirt and Battousai maoned as Sano's

hand meet his bare skin. Sano's hand went up to Battousai's rib cage stopped there and started lightly strokeing his skin

trying to tease the redhead beneath him. Battousai arched his back and used one of his hands to move sano's hand all the way

over one breast.

Sano leaned down and whispered in Battousai's ear "Your verry impatient to night arent you."

All Battousai did was moan and then started to strip sano of his clothes while Sano moved to kiss Battousai's

neck. soon sano was completely naked above his lover. Sano lifted Battousai off the floor so that sano could strip the man

underneath him.

Sano had to stop his eyes from going wide as he saw his lovers body. Even though they had done this sevral times Sano

still hadnt gotten used to fact that Battousai had a girls body. Sano looked over the top of the body. Battousai's skin seemed

to have a glow to it, and the breasts were small but they matched Battousai's small figure, so Sano never complained. The little

peaks were hard and Battousai's face was flushed and his eyes were hazed with lust. Sano kissed Battousai then and their tounges

intertwined as Battousai wrapped his arms around Sano's shoulders and pulled him closer. Finally Sano broke the kiss only to

spread butterfly kisses down Battousai's neck and over his collar bone, while playfully biting him. Battousai maons got louder

the lower the kisses got. When sano at last closed his lips over one of the hardened tips, Battousai gasped, and pulled Sano

closer to him. Sano played with the nub inbetween his teeth and smirked when he got another groan from his lover. Sano began to

play with the other nub with his hand while Battousai ran his hands down Sano's shoulders and down his chest loving the way

Sano's muscles felt beneath his palms. Battousai let his hands drop lower to Sano's hardended manhood. As Battousai started

stroking sano groaned and pushed Battousai back to the floor.

"now look who is the impatient one" Battousai said his voice hoarse with desire. Sano didnt anwser instead he put his lips

inches from Battousai's, who put his arms around Sano's neck yet once again. Sano's hands went down to the top of Battousai's

Pants and hooked the edge on his finger and pulled them all the way off as he started kissing Battousai again. Now that both of

them were completly striped of their clothing, they laid there, arms intangeld around eachother, kissing.

Sano broke the kiss to look into Battousai's eyes as he grabbed behind Battousai's knees and brought one leg up against

Battousai's stomach. Slowly sano place himself at Battousai's entrance and thrust in. Battousai cryed out in pleasure as Sano

thrust in again and again, and dug his nails into Sano's back. Sano loved the way Battousai felt around him and the fact that

Battousai had started to move along with him drove Sano insane with pleasure.

"Sano...ah..." Came Battousai's cry as he wound his legs around Sano's waist. Sano groaned, and thrust harder

into his lover. Battousai moaned his approval and pulled sano down to kiss him again. Sano kept thrusting deep into his lover.

"Oh my god!" sano maoned before kissing Battousai again.

They both broke away from the kiss and cryed out and clinging to one another as they climaxed, Sano spilling his seed into

Battousai's body. They both layed their breathing hard.

!

Again, I didn't write this. Batousai666 did. Warship her if you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the late update, but my computer broke. But it's fixed now!**

As Battousai started to drift back to reality he stroked Sano's hair. Sano rolled over and pulled Battousai into his arms, and

kissed his forehead. Battousai smiled and playfully bit Sano's shoulder.

"Batto?" sano asked opening his eyes to look down on the one laying on his chest.

"hm?"

"listen...I just wanted to tell you that...I..um..." Sano said blushing.

Battousai sat up confused. What was Sano trying to say? and why was he blushing?

Sano sat up and was still blushing slightly. "Look I have wanted to tell you something for a while..."

Battousai suddenly got a gag like feeling in the back of his throat again. He tried to ignore it but when he felt something coming

up he stood up and ran to the bathroom. Sano could hear the sounds of Battousai getting sick. Sano was starting to get worried,

that was the second time he got sick tonight...something was definitely wrong.

Battousai walked out a few minutes later to find sano looking worried.

"I promise I'm ok, it is just the stomach flu"

"well even if it is just the stomach flu I want you to go see Megumi tomorrow" sano said pulling Battousai back down next to him.

Sano put his hand to Battousai's forehead and it wasnt hot at all.

"If i go tomorrow will you stop worrying?"

"yes" Sano said smiling as he laid back down and pulled Battousai back into his arms. Slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Battousai opened his eyes and smiled. Battousai looked up at his lovers face to find Sano looking back down at him.

"When did you wake up?"Battousai said, sitting up with a smile on his face.

"About ten minutes ago." Sano was content just laying there.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I like watching you sleep." Sano said while yawning. Battousai felt butterflys in his stomach as he leaned down and kissed

sano on the forhead.

"Is it close to noon yet?" Battousai asked grabbing his discarded clothes and putting them on.

"Yea." Sano said sitting up.

"I think I should head back to the dojo before Kaoru and Kenshin start to worry."

"Yea...so are you going to wonder off again today?"

"Probably." Battousai said walking towards the door. Sano grabbed his arm stopping Battousai from opeaning the door.

"Are you ok Sano?" Battousai asked with worry in his tone. Sano gave a nervous smile.

"I acutaly wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?" Battousai asked turning to fully face Sano.

"um...I was just wondering...If you wanted to move in with me?" Sano asked. Battousai's eyes went wide.

"I know it's small, but it's cozy. And I wouldnt mind living with you..." Sano rambled on. Battousai couldn't beleave this. Had

Sano realy just asked that? Battousai got butterflies in his stomach and he got slighty dizzy. He looked at Sano who was still blushing

to find him still rambaling on.

"Sano.." Battousai muttered as he threw his arms around the ex-street fighter and hugged him tightly. Sano, still blushing, put his arms

around Battousai.

"so...What do you think?" Sano said nervously.

"Sano, I couln't say no if I wanted to." Battousai said leaning his head on sano's chest and grinning happily. Sano grinned and slowly

lifted Battousai's chin. Sano pressed his lips to Battousai's. He pulled away alomost insantly to look at Battousai's face. Battousai

was Smiling and he was blushing slightly. Sano leaned down and kissed Battousai again. Battousai was the one to pull away this time.

"When do you want to tell the others?" He asked Sano.

"How about tonight? We will get everyone together and tell them all at the same time." Sano said, as he let Battousai go so they could

start walking to the dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was sitting in a giant circle in one of the many rooms in one the dojo. Every one was laughing and telling jokes. Sano and

Battousai were waiting for the right moment to tell everyone why the were all crowded into a small room.

"Ok so are you guys going to tell us the big secret or not?" Yahiko asked, folding his arms. Battousai looked over at Sano, who nodded.

"ok. We have some news." Battousai said while a smiled formed on his lips. He suddenly felt nervous with everyone's eyes watching him.

He looked back at Sano who nodded like he understood what Battousai wanted him to do. He came closer to Battousai and put his arms

around him. Battousai leaned back against him as Sano went on to tell them the news.

"Today we have decided that we are going to move in together." As Sano finished talking everyones jaw dropped open. Kenshin's brow

furrowed as he tried to decide if he heard him right.

"Are you two serious?" Kaoru asked.

Battousai and Sano looked at each other and smiled. "Most defiantly," they said at the same time.

"Well then I don't think we will be able to convince these two out of it, so might as well go with it." Kenshin said smiling. Everyone

looked at Kenshin in aw. Kenshin went slightly red and Battousai burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" Yahiko shouted at Battousai, wich only made him laugh harder. His laughter must have been contagious, because

only five minutes later every one was laughing.

"What the hell are we laughing at?!" Battousai heard from behind him. He looked up at Sano who was trying not to laugh.

"I don't remember." Battousai said. The laughter started to die down and everyone just sat there, content to look at one another. Battousai

looked down at the food that was laid out. He suddenly had a strong craving. so, while everyone was talking, he grabbed two different foods

that usually didn't agree with each other and ate them. Megumi noticed and gave him a weird look.

"Are you not feeling well, Battousai?" Megumi asked. Everyone stopped to stare at him curiously.

"I feel fine." Battousai said, but everyone looked at each other in disbelief.

"Well I think you should at least let me do a check up." Megumi said. Battousai shook his in disagreement. Sano leaned down and whispered

in Battousai's ear. "Do not forget that you promised me you would." Battousai looked as if he may argue but the look on Sano's face told

him it would not be wise.

"Fine, but can we do it tomorrow?" Battousai said crossing his arms unhappily.

"Will you acutely show up?" Kenshin teased, smiling.

"Maybe I will...Maybe I won't." Battousai said.

"You better." Sano warned from behind him. Battousai looked at him and laughed slightly.

"It's getting late." Kaoru said yawning.

"Only because you two stayed up all night doing the nasty." Battousai joked, smirking at Kenshin. Kenshin blushed a red so deep it matched

his hair. Kaoru hid her face in her hands, Megumi giggled under her breath. Yahiko didn't understand (as usual) and Sano burst out

laughing.

"It's not fair, if you two gang-up on me." Kenshin said.

"Well you know it's only ganging-up, it's untrue." Sano said smirking. Battousai laughed.

"You two shouldn't give the two lovers such a hard time." Megumi said, her fox ears sticking up.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" Yahiko screamed at them.

"we are talking about the one thing that two adults do with each other when they are in lo-" Kenshin was saying before he was rudely interrupted.

"we are talking about why Kaoru moans so loudly in the middle of the night." Battousai said with a half grin on his face.

Kenshin sighed, "When are you moving out again?" he asked.

"Tonight." Sano said. Battousai looked up at him to see if he was joking or not. He wasn't.

"But it's already midnight." Kaoru said.

"And that matters because..." Sano said.

"It matters because some people are going to be sleeping here tonight." Kaoru said. Sano was going to argue but Battousai said something before

he had the time to reply.

"Then we will go back and pick up my stuff tomorrow, is that ok Kaoru?"

"That is fine with me, just don't make too much noise while doing it."

"OK, I think it's about time for this one to turn in." Kenshin chimed in. Battousai watched him leave and then looked at Kaoru. She was wearing

yet another Kimono. It was red with black around the edges. It had black and tan leaves intertwining. It was a very beautiful kimono, and it

looked very good on Kaoru. She was a very attractive women, though she wasn't Battousai's type. Battousai felt very happy for Kaoru and Kenshin.

"We better get home before it gets to late." Battousai heard from behind him. He looked up at Sano and sighed. He got up and then noticed that

everyone else had left. He grabbed Sano's hand and led him out of the dojo


End file.
